Blood and Fur
by J.M. Rose
Summary: Bella has been running from a underground genetics lab for a long time, never staying in one place for too long. She was doing great until one bad day in the forest, that left her bleeding and broken, soon she finds her self in the Cullen home. Will they be able to save her from the men who took her? Will some one else take her out before she finds out who she really is?
1. Hurting

"You'll have to run faster than that if you wish to escape with your life," a voice boomed behind me, pushing me faster than I have ever ran before.

My paws were hitting the ground at a blinding rate, but I was not fast enough. I felt something hard hit me in the back, I crumpled instantly, rolling to a stop at the base of a tree. I felt hands grab me by the scruff of my neck and lift me up; I was now face to face with the man. He had long blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail, his eyes were as red as blood, his skin what a pale white color and he was as cold as ice.

"Told you," the man said, "Why don't you change back so we can have a proper conversation?" he paused for a second, waiting for me to do something, "No? very well then."

The man threw me to the ground and started to kick me, every time I tried to get up he would just knock me down. I heard the snap before I felt the pain, my back leg had been broken, I started to whine, I knew I was going to die today.

"Let's try this again Isabella," he growled at me, "Change back so we can talk, and I may kill you quickly."

I could hardly lift myself off of the ground let alone shift back into my human form, he took my unmoving form as my answer and started to kick me again, I was growing dangerously close to unconsciousness. Black dots started to cloud my vision and just as I thought it was all over the kicks stopped coming. I looked up at the man to see that he was distracted, his back was to me and he was sniffing the air. I took that as my chance to get away, I painfully dragged myself to a semi standing position, I couldn't put any weight on my back leg and knew that was going to slow me down so I was going to have to be smart. I sniffed the air for any signs of civilization, hoping that if I got out into the open I would be safe. I couldn't smell people, but I did smell a river not too far away, if I could make it to the river I would be safe, at least for a little while.

Before I gave it another thought I was off, running as fast as I could, pushing through the pain. I heard the man shout from behind me, he knew I was making a break for it, I ran faster. I could hear the river now, I was getting close, but so was the man, he was just a few feet away now. I took a leap of faith, landed in the water, and quickly regretted it, the water was moving faster than I thought and I was not strong enough to fight it, it was quickly carrying me away.

"I'll get you Isabella," he shouted angrily, "And when I do your dead!"

The water continued to sweep me down stream, moving me at a steady pace, I had to fight to keep my head above water. The only good thing about this was the man did not know where I went; I was safe from him for now. The water started to slow and started to become more shallow, I was able to touch now, I slowly dragged myself out of the water and up onto the bank where I collapsed, catching my breath. I tried to change back to my human form but soon found out I was too weak; I would have to rest first.

I picked up my head and looked around at my surroundings, there was a huge white house just fifty feet from me. I smelled the air but found nothing, the house was vacant. A perfect place to go and rest, I picked my tired body off the ground and slowly made my way towards the house, struggling to put one paw in front of the other. When I finally made it to the house I realized that I would have to break a window to get in, I mustered up the last of my energy and leaped up to a window, hoping that I would be heavy enough to break it. I was right, my body sailed through the window, cutting me up in the process and landed in the broken glass. I just laid there, I had no more energy, or will to move. I closed my eyes and decided to sleep, hoping that I would wake back up, as I faded from the world I had one last thought, _why me_.

 _~24 hours later~_

I was just starting to wake up when I smelled something off, whoever owned this home was back.

"Eww," a female voice said, "This place smells like death, what is that."

"It looks like a coyote jumped through the window, Rosalie," a male voice said, "I don't think it has very much longer to live."

"We should put it out of its misery," I higher female voice said, "Jasper can you do it?"

"Yeah I guess," another male voice answered.

"Get it out of here before it stinks up the house anymore," Rosalie said.

I opened my eyes to see a tall blonde man standing over me, he started to reach down for me when I sprung up and startled him. I shot behind the white couch that was in the room collapsing again once I was behind it.

"I guess it's not as dead as we thought," Jasper said, "Emmett move the couch and I will grab it."

I heard two sets of feet approach the couch, as the one I'm assuming was Emmett start to move the couch, the other one, Jasper, got on his knees, getting ready to grab me. I got to my feet again and shot out from behind the couch, trying to escape. I got past Jasper and Emmett, but was trapped by the five other people in the room.

"Whoa there little thing," another tall blonde said, "It's okay just calm down."

I didn't want to expose myself, but I knew it was the only way to save my life. I gathered up as much energy as I could and started to change back to my human form. The pain was excruciating as I did; by the time I was in human form I was moaning. I heard gasps fill the room as the people saw what was happening.

"Please," I gasped out, "Don't hurt me, please."

They were still staring at me, in shock, "Wha-, Who, how?" I heard Emmett stutter from behind me.

"I'm sorry," I gasped out again, my ribs flaring with pain every time I took a breath, "I-," I didn't know what to say to try and help the situation.

"I'm Carlisle," the other tall blonde man said, "Your bleeding, and naked," he stated, "Alice go and get her some clothes, and grab my medical bag I'm sure some of these will need stiches."

A short girl with spiked up black hair nodded and ran up the stairs at a blinding speed, the same speed that the man had in the forest.

"Your like him," I breathed out in fear, "Oh no," I started to panic, my breath coming in short gasps, "Don't kill me please, I won't say anything to anyone, I have no one to tell, please just don't hurt me, let me go." I started to scoot back to the couch when I felt the familiar sharp pain in my leg, I cried out in pain but kept moving until I felt the couch behind me.

"I swear no one here is going to hurt you," Carlisle crouched down, "I'm a doctor, I only heal people, now what is your name?" I stayed silent, not trusting what he is saying, "Edward?"

The last male in the room spoke up, "I can't read her, her mind is silent to me."

Carlisle looked at me again, "Please believe me, I mean you no harm, I just want to know your name."

"Bella," I said hesitantly, "My name is Bella."

"Bella," he smiled as he said my name, "Can you tell me what happened?"

I stayed silent again, Alice flashed back into the room, "It took me a second to find your bag, I brought a blanket and some clothes as well," she looked at me, "It's nice to meet you."

"Well Bella, let's take a look at your injuries," he said, "We may have to take you to the hospital."

"No," I gasped out, "No hospital, I heal quickly, too many questions."

"Why aren't you healing now then?" a soft voice asked, "My name is Esme by the way."

"I have no energy left for my body to heal," I told her, "I was trying to find food when I was attacked, I used up all that I had trying to get away."

"Let me get you something to eat then," she said as she left the room.

"When was the last time you ate?" Carlisle questioned as he examined me.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Tuesday the 10th," he replied back to me, looking up to my face.

"Uh, four days I think, maybe five," I told him, "I mostly live in my coyote form in the forest, food is hard to come by." I gasped in pain as he probed my leg, _yep it is broken,_ I thought.

He paused for a second taking in the information, "Well Bella it looks like your leg is badly broken, I'm going to have to set it, and it will hurt," he told me.

"Just do it," I told him.

"Emmett can you sit on the couch behind her and hold her shoulders?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett looked at me asking for permission, "Its fine," I told him, "As long as me having no clothes on is not a problem for you."

He laughed and sat behind me and said, "Not in the slightest."

"Emmett you got her?" Carlisle asked as he grabbed my leg, Emmett nodded at him, "Ready?" he asked looking at me.

"Just do it," I reached up to grab Emmett's hands, "No counting, just pull okay?"

Carlisle didn't say anything before pulling hard down on my leg, there was a large popping noise followed by my yell of pain and then darkness.


	2. Healing

Carlisle POV

I pulled down on Bella's leg until I heard that familiar popping noise of a bone being set, at the same time I heard Bella yelling in pain and then silence, I looked up and noticed she was passed out.

"Is she okay?" my wife Esme asked.

"Honestly I don't know," I told her, "She told me she hasn't eaten in a few day and that she has been living out in the forest. She's really malnourished and weak. It will be a while before she is well again."

I looked back down at Bella, still holding her leg in place, "I do know something though, she will be staying here while she recovers, Rosalie hand me a splint out of my bag so I can stabilize her leg. Alice can you get the guest bedroom set up for her? I will need a place to hang iv bags and a spot for a monitor so I can watch her closely."

"Will do Carlisle," Alice said and skipped up the stairs.

"Rosalie the splint?"

"Here it is," she said, "But I am not going near her, she shouldn't even be here, you heard her she knows our secret, and she's running from someone, she is a danger to us."

"That's enough Rosalie," I told her sternly, "Go to your room."

"Is there anything we can do?" Edward asked.

"You can try to find out what Bella was running from, try to find the place she was attacked, Jasper you can help Alice set everything up." They both nodded at me and left, "Do you still have a good hold on her Emmett?"

"Yeah she's not going anywhere."

"Good, I still have to stabilize her leg," I told him getting to work on her leg.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked me.

"I hope so," was all I said back.

Bella POV

I slowly came back into consciousness, there was a slow beeping sound in the room. I was laying on something soft, a bed maybe, with rails? I opened my eyes to find that I was lying in a hospital bed, I had an IV hooked into my arm, and a large splint like object on my leg, keeping it straight as a board. I surveyed the room it was small, there was one window by the bed opposite from the door, I looked down once again trying to decide what I was going to do. Quick and without thinking I ripped the IV from my arm, biting my lip in pain, I then started to undo the straps on my leg to survey the damage. It was badly bruised and cut up but healing by the second, the bruises were lightening up by the minute and the cuts were fading to scars. I turned my body to the side and let the rail of the bed down, I slowly slid my legs over the side trying not to cry out in pain.

I carefully stood up testing to see how much my broken leg has healed, the pain was immense, but I was able to stand. I slowly made my way to the door, limping heavily trying to keep my weight off of my right leg. I exited the room and made way down the hall, I heard voices coming from down the hall. I kept making my way down the hall and came upon a set of stairs _oh great_ I thought to myself, _bring on the pain train_. I bit my lip and decided to attempt to go down the stairs, I placed my right foot on the first step and quickly stepped down, I hissed in pain. I stood there a moment trying to breathe through the pain, when it became manageable again I attempted another step.

"Do you need any help?" A loud voice said from behind me.

I almost jumped out of my skin, I was so concentrated on getting down the stairs I didn't hear him come up behind me, "You scared the shit out of me Emmett," I looked at him and then back at the stairs, " I think I can handle the stairs on my own." I took another step same as before, pausing again to breathe through the pain. Just as I was about to take another step I felt an arm slip behind my back giving me more support. I closed my eyes and tried to fight down the panic I felt, I still knew nothing about these strangers other than the fact they were like the man in the forest, dangerous.

"Emmett please let me go," I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"You can trust me," he said sincerely, "I won't hurt you."

Before I could panic over it much more I took another step, Emmett fell in line with me. He provided the extra support I needed to get down the stair without too much pain, and he never rushed me, we went at my slow pace, which must had been agonizing to him, knowing how fast he could possibly move. We finally made it to the bottom of the steps and over to the same couch that I hid underneath, my blood staining the front of it. He helped me sit down and then took the place next to me.

Once in the sitting position I closed my eyes and laid back against the couch, "You know, I can run for hours through the woods, without a break, leap over rivers, climb trees, and now I can't walk down the stairs without help," I chuckled to myself, "How pathetic am I?"

"You're not pathetic, just movement challenged at the moment," Emmett chuckled to himself, "I'm sure in no time you'll be back to your old self."

 _I wouldn't be so sure,_ I thought to myself, "So where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went to school," he told me, "I ditched to help take care of you today."

"There was no need for that," I told him, "By the end of the day I will be strong enough to leave, and you can go on with your life."

"You're going to leave today?" Emmett said sadly, "What about the man that is after you?"

"I won't underestimate him again," I muttered, "he's fast, and strong, I'll just have to be faster, and smarter." I paused as my stomach rumbled, "Say you have any food in this place?"

"In the kitchen, Esme went out shopping last night after you passed out," he told me.

"Sounds good," I said and attempted to stand up again. The pain was less now, I was able to put more weight on my leg. I took a step to test out how well I could walk, I was shaky but not unstable. I made my way to the kitchen, taking short breaks in between, resting my leg.

"You know I could just carry you," Emmett said from behind me.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that you know," I told him, "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these times. I don't need any help, I have to be able to do this on my own if I'm going to survive." I made it to the kitchen and plopped down in one of the chairs, exhausted from the walk, and the fact that I haven't eaten for four days now. I leaned forward and put my head on the table that was in front of me, I let out a low groan of frustration.

"Are you in pain?" Emmett asked me wearily.

"Not in pain, just frustrated," I told him, "I use to be bad ass, not afraid of anything, and now I can barely walk across the room before getting tired. I know it's only temporary, and I will heal soon, but in this moment I feel pathetic and weak."

I stood up, not waiting for Emmett's reply, and hobbled over to the fridge. I grabbed the first thing I saw that was made of meat, chicken. I turned from the fridge to the stove to see that there was already a frying pan out, I looked at Emmett with a raised eyebrow, and he only grinned back. I made quick work of cooking the chicken, the whole pack, I could feel Emmett's eyes staring me down, probably wondering how I'm going to eat it all. I took my cooked food back over to the table and set it down, sitting back down in my seat at the same time.

"Are you going to be able to eat all of that?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I told him laughing, "This is a small meal compared to what I can usually eat, I have a very high metabolism."

"If you're sure," he said as he watched me dig into the food.

It didn't take long before I started to feel better, I could feel by body getting stronger by the second, and healing faster with every bite I took. I looked up at Emmett to see that he was still staring at me, his eyes wide now.

"What?" I asked around a mouth full of food.

"N-n-nothing, it just your bruises, they just disappeared," he exclaimed with a wide look on his face.

"It's what happens when I have a decent meal," I told him, "if I'm hurt I heal, I get stronger, and can move faster, honestly the only reason I got hurt in that forest was because I hadn't had anything substantial to eat in four days. I was running on fumes and I got caught because of it."

"That's awesome," he said in awe, "How did this happen?"

"I was born like this," I quickly lied.

"Were your parents like you?" he asked, "How old were you when you first found out? Why do you live out in the forest? What are you hiding from?"

I stared at him in shock, trying to process everything he was asking me, "I have no idea who my parents were," I told him truthfully, "They died when I was a baby, I don't know much about them." I paused, "Why don't we have some fun, I'm feeling much better, why don't we go for a run, see how fast you really are."

Emmett's face broke out into a grin, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

I stood up almost pain free, "Let's do this."


	3. Running

B POV

"Lead the way Emmett," I said with a smile.

He was giddy with excitement of the upcoming run, he grabbed my hand and pulled my through the house and out the back door to the opening of the forest. He let go of my hand and continued on his way to the forest, I continued to follow him until we reached the tree line. I stopped and breathed in the forest air, relishing the relaxing smell of the trees. I reached behind my neck and undid the hospital gown that I was in, it fell to the ground pooling at my feet, I was just about to take the underwear I had on off when Emmett interrupted me.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I have to take my clothes off if I'm going to shift," I explained to him as I tugged the last of my clothing off, "otherwise I would get tangled up in my cloths."

"Um okay," and he turned his back to me, "I give you some privacy."

"I thought my nakedness didn't bother you," I teased him as I walked up behind him, "I had to get use to people seeing me naked, it doesn't bother me anymore, you don't have to turn around."

I shifted into my coyote form within a few seconds, stretching to sooth my tingling muscles. I grab Emmett's pant leg in my mouth and gave it a tug, growling playfully at him.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" he asked me.

I snorted at him and took off, running into the forest at top speed, feeling free once again. Emmett was yelling something from behind me, but I couldn't hear him he was so far behind me. That didn't last long, soon Emmett was right on my tail, and keeping up fairly easily, laughing the whole time. I pushed myself faster, and took a hard right, going deeper into the forest, Emmett followed me into the turn. I knew where I was going now, soon enough the forest thinned out into a small meadow, at the end of the meadow there was a small pond. I kept running until I got to the pond and jumped in while shifting back into my human form.

"I won," I told Emmett as I came up to the surface of the pond, "I'm faster than you."

"Sure," he chuckled sitting down next to the water, "How do you know about this place anyway?"

"This is where I live," I told him, "Well use to live, I need to relocate again, can't stay in one place for too long you know?"

"Why can't you Bella?" he asked concerned, "why do you live out in the forest?"

"Some things are better off unsaid Emmett," I told him and swam up to the edge of the pond, "Do you see that tree over there with the rabbit hole at the base? Everything I own is in a backpack in there, can you go grab it really quick?"

"Sure," he said and got up.

I quickly got out of the pond, shaking as much of the water off of my human body as I could. I looked at Emmett and laughed, he was elbow deep in the rabbit hole, searching for my backpack. He lets out a sound of relief when he grabs it and pulls it from the hole.

"Why did you have it stuffed down there so far?" he asked as he turned around and immediately slapped his hand over his eyes, "Jesus Bella, you should warn me that I am about to potentially see you naked."

"Stop being a baby Emmett," I told him, "I don't have a problem with, and neither should you," I told him as I took my back pack from him, "I'll put some clothes on," I said as I grabbed a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt, and a pair of white underwear and bra from my pack, "Hold this, I'll be right back."

I walked off to the tree line, mostly for Emmett's comfort, and got dressed quickly. It had been a while, almost a month, since I had worn clothing, so it took me a second to get the hang of getting dressed. Finally when I had all my clothing in place I walked back out into the meadow to see what Emmett was up to.

"What the hell is this?" he asked holding up syringes from my backpack.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to snoop through other people's belongings?" I growled at him, "If you must know it's a serum I made myself, it's a concoction of liquid protein, clotting factors, electrolytes, caffeine, and some other secret stuff," I told him, "It's for emergencies only, like if I'm dying."

"Uh-huh," he muttered, "And what does this _serum_ do for you?"

"The _serum_ , or SLSA as I like to call it, sends a shock to my healing ability, giving it a kick start," I told him, "It's like a defibrillator shocking a heart, except it won't work unless my heart is still beating." I said as I grabbed my back pack back from him, "Hand them over," I told him nicely hand held my hand out.

"Have you ever had to use it before?" he asked as he handed them over.

"Only once," told him grimly, "That day I was closer to death than I ever wanted to be, I honestly thought that that was the day that I was going to die," I said with a shudder, "It's not something I like to remember."

"How did you even get into a situation like that kind of situation Bella?" he growled.

"Look," I told him flatly, "There are somethings about me that you are better off not knowing," I looked at him, "I'm dangerous."

He stood their silent, a look of surprise and disbelief formed on his face. I walked over to the middle of the meadow and laid down closing my eyes, and waited for Emmett to follow. He didn't make a move to join me, I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands.

"Does the sun ever shine here?" I asked the empty space above me, I waited a beat for a response and was only greeted silence, "Emmett come lay down next to me and relax; I have some questions for you before I decide what to do."

I heard Emmett soft steps towards me, "What kind of questions?" he asked as he laid down next to me.

"Well that all depends on your answer to my first question," I told him, "What are you Emmett? And don't lie to me, I need the truth."

Emmett took in a sharp breath, "I don't know if you would believe me if I told you."

"Emmett I turn in to a coyote at will," I reminded him, "At this point I will believe anything."

"I'm a vampire Bella," he told me and then quickly added, "But I won't hurt you, and neither will my family."

I let what he just told me settle in my thoughts for a moment, weighing all of the possible dangers and risks against what good could come of this, "Okay," I told him finally, "That's okay, I can handle vampires."

"How are you so okay with this?" Emmett asked me, "I just told you I'm a vampire, where is your sense of self-preservation?"

"Believe it or not, you are not the scariest thing that I have met," I told him, "Now what about your diet?"

"Animals only," he told me, "Everyone in the Cullen household only drinks from animals, we are vegetarians so to speak."

"Will I be in any danger if I hang around for a while?" I asked him, "I'm not going to get chewed on because of my animal half am I?"

Emmett laughed loudly, "No Bella, you'll be safe, honestly something is blocking your smell from vampires, and there is no temptation."

I blew out a shaky breath, "Well that's good," I opened my eyes and looked at him, "You know it's kind of funny, last night was the first time that I have slept in an actual bed in 6 months, and I don't even remember it."

"How is that funny Bella?"

"I guess it's not really that funny," I said with a frown, "I've been on the run for so long I don't know what it's like to feel safe. Running has become my life, my hell, and now, for the first time in a while, I feel safe. Ironically enough it's with a person that could break every bone in my body in seconds and drain me of all of my blood," I grinned at him, "I really am a danger magnet."

Emmett was at a loss for words, not really knowing how to respond to me. I pulled myself on the ground and held my hand out to him, "We should start heading back," I told him, "I don't know about you, but I would rather not be caught out in the woods after dark." Emmett grinned and took my hand, his cold skin met my feverish skin, and pulled down with strength. I stumbled and fell on top of him, laughing the whole way down, "Hey what are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Seeing how much of a danger magnet you are," he informed me, "I'd say you are a giant danger magnet, and should probably stay very far away from me and my family, for your own safety."

"Look Emmett," I said with frustration, "I was in danger before I met you, for god's sake you found me bleeding on your living room floor, and I will be in danger after I leave. It has nothing to do with you or what you are," I told him, "It has everything to do with who I am, and nothing will change that. So I'm going to stay around for a while, and I'm going to be happy, and I'm going to sleep in a bed goddammit." I paused and got up off of the ground, "You can choose whether or not you want to have some fun with me, or avoid me."

"I'm with you Bella," he told me with sincerity, "For as long as you are staying."

"Okay," I told him with a smile, "You want to race back?"

"You're on," he told me, "Be prepared to eat my dust."

I looked at him and laughed, for the first time in a while I felt like things were going to be okay, too bad I knew it wasn't going to last long.


End file.
